Portal Oneshots
by Aorta Heartless
Summary: Various Portal oneshots that don't fit under Untitled or Kink Prompt Fills


_**Portal Youtubing**_

_Caroline_

The older woman hid away, even though it was during the time all but most die-hard Aperture scientist slept. She did not want to be found be who was awake watching idiotic Youtube videos.

She laughed quietly as the cat repeatedly attacked the fishing lure. She wished she could get a cat but it was a sensible policy that pets were not allowed in Aperture Science except for on certain days.

Still, she enjoyed the cat videos.

She clicked on another video. "Damn it. I've gone to the weird side of Youtube again."

It wouldn't do for her stern, cold and somewhat sadistic reputation to be destroyed by people finding out she had a weak spot for cats.

_Doug Rattmann_

_You shouldn't be doing this, Doug._

"You're not my mother." He muttered as he listened to the dark Vocaloid song while painting.

_Remember what you painted last time? _The cube said. _What you're painting _this_ time?_

Doug took a step back and swore. The cube was right. This was one of his more dark and creepy works.

He paused and dug through the cube for a small camera. He enjoyed watching people's reaction to the more _interesting_ murals.

_Chell_

The mute grinned as she watched the sadistic Japanese game show. She knew she shouldn't be enjoying such things. GLaDOS had rubbed off her.

_GLaDOS_

The AI ignored the Morality Core as it practically yelled at her to stop watching the video. It was Sunday and therefore no testing to be done.

"What is _that_?!" The Curiosity Core asked. "Are they real people?"

"Is that even _possible_?" The Morality Core asked the Central Core as the two girls changed positions.

The Emotion Core snarled as the video buffered.

"What?" GLaDOS muttered. This shouldn't be happening. As the Central Core she had the best internet connection so YouTube shouldn't buffer like that.

"Why did it stop?" The Curiosity Core said. "Are they doing maintenance?"

GLaDOS turned to the security cameras in the hallways. She shifted as her unusual impatience came up.

"Calm down." The Morality Core said out of habit.

"I wanna know what was gonna happen!" The Curiosity Core whined to GLaDOS' ire.

"Look! Something shiny!" The Morality Core was more of a peace keeper when the humans weren't around.

"Where?!" The yellow eyed core spun in place.

'I am going to go insane.' GLaDOS thought.

_Wheatley_

The core switched between the how to video and the area he was trying to change. It was a lot harder than they made it sound.

He looked back at the video and saw it change to a video of a beach.

"Why did it do that?" He said.

The video changed to a red head dancing. "We're no strangers to love."

"I've been rick rolled…"

The core could've sworn he heard GLaDOS laughing.

_Cave Johnson_

The less than sane blond watched the man pull the eyeball out of the microwave.

"Well that is disappointing." He said leaning back.

"Mr. Johnson?" His no longer young assistant said. "Have you been watching those all day?"

He froze.

Caroline sighed.

"You spent just as long on those cat videos."

"Did not!"

_Caroline's watching various cat videos, Doug is listening to Hide and Seek (Kaito version), GLaDOS is watching porn, and Cave stayed up for 25-odd hours watching all 'Is it a Good Idea to Microwave This?' episodes._

**This is the spawn of Boredom and watching silly Youtube videos.**

_Due to the fact she wasn't hurting anyone the Morality Core gave up yelling at her when the girls moved to some rather difficult positions._

**The Curiosity Core is ADOS. Attention Def- Oh Shiny! Similar to ADHD.**

_Doug's Vocaloid paintings are randomly found and tend to be the kind of thing you barely notice then back up to stare in horror at._

**He only listens to the darker songs like Hide and Seek, Alice Human Sacrifice, the 7 Deadly Sins saga thingy, Bad End Night, Crazy Night, and other songs like those.**

_Kaito's Hide and Seek is best despite the animation showing a decidedly female figure._

**Also, we do know that Cave died in the mid-late 80's, so he wouldn't have been able to watch anything on Youtube.**

_Or the Internet at all really._

**Meh, Portal universe has no really laws on Time travel.**


End file.
